


Spoils of Crime

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cumshot, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: “Dunno what you’re expectin’ this to look like,” Roadhog’s muffled voice is too flat to make out what he thinks about this whole ordeal. The lighting in this bathroom is atrocious, but it always is in some cheap motel. [...] But it’s probably not the light that makes his current outfit a bit much to swallow - for his own tastes, at least."





	Spoils of Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveJunkHog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/gifts).



> Hey folks!
> 
> Let me share a little something with you I wrote for [wass0990](http://wass0990.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! They asked if I could make Roadhog wear lingerie so Rat could fuck his tits, and... oh boy, can I do that. I hope you like it, I took some real liberty here haha :*
> 
> Beta was again my dear [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/), thank you hun <3
> 
> Now go and enjoy!

It starts out as a joke. 

“Fuckin’ hell mate, that bloody thing’s big enough to fit even you -,” Junkrat giggles, holding up a piece of silky fabric that’s probably underwear, but looks big enough to be used as a rain cover for a small car, too. 

Roadhog huffs behind his mask - everyone else would have gotten the cash register thrown in their face right now for that insult. But with Junkrat, it’s not an insult. There’s really no one who finds Roadhog’s excessive size more exciting than Junkrat, and he’s not shy about declaring that, either. The underwear might be a joke though, Roadhog thinks and loses the thought again when he sees Junkrat’s flesh hand press the material against his own mostly naked chest, rubbing at it thoughtfully. It’s a set of black silk lingerie; the bra is laced up between the two cups with dark red silk strings just for decorations that the blond is already fiddling with. 

He flashes the older man his best charming grin - which just makes him look like a schizophrenic weasel with bad intentions - and Roadhog ponders for a moment whether he wants to ask _why_. Why, instead of grabbing cash and jewelry and every other valuable in this warehouse, is he busy sifting through lingerie? Because there’s no way he just ‘accidentally’ stumbled about something that actually might fit Roadhog. Looks like it, at least. He can’t be too sure, he’s generally not in the habit of wearing bras or panties.

But he’d just waste his breath. Jamie has grabbed it because he wants to take it, and then he probably wants Roadhog to wear it and see if it _does_ fit him. Because Jamie only ever does things he wants to do. There’s no other reasoning behind his motivation and no second-guessing himself, most of the time. So finally, when Roadhog is done filling the bag with as much money, rings, necklaces and everything else that looks like it could be worth something, he snatches the garments from Junkrat’s hands. He discards the panties after a quick inspection, cause he’s not too keen on wearing something that looks like it’s gonna constrict his junk until it turns blue and falls off - but he takes super sized bra from Junkrat’ and stuffs it in the bag too. It earns him a thrilled giggle and a very clingy Rat as they hastily make their retreat, followed by a blaring alarm. 

-

“Dunno what you’re expectin’ this to look like,” Roadhog’s muffled voice is too flat to make out what he thinks about this whole ordeal. The lighting in this bathroom is atrocious, but it always is in some cheap motel. It’s just safer to stay in a run-down place like that, where the owner himself has little to no inclination to call the cops on any of his guests if you only know to pay the full price for a room rather than the one listed outside. But it’s probably not the light that makes his current outfit a bit much to swallow - for his own tastes, at least. 

Junkrat seems to disagree with him. He’s watching unusually silent and transfixed as Roadhog slips into the silky bra - he doesn’t even know how to do this, so he just slides both straps over his shoulders and figures out only then that now he can’t reach to clasp it at his back. He barely gets out an annoyed grunt when Junkrat is already volunteering to be his helping hand here, grabbing both loose ends to close it, but - 

“Fuck me, mate, is too small,” he giggles. “Gimme a second…” Of course he’s oddly delighted by the fact that not even the biggest fucking bra he could possibly find will reach all the way around Roadhog’s barrel chest, but of course, that revelation also does nothing to deter him from his goal. Which is apparently to get his huge bodyguard to wear lingerie, of all things. But then he thinks about how Junkrat likes to squeeze his entire face between Roadhog’s tits, for fun, for comfort, for getting off, any reason he can think of, really, and well, maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised. 

He can’t see what the younger man’s doing behind his back, he just hears mumbling and there’s a lot of fiddling around in Junkrat’s torn bag full of clutter. A pull here and a twinge there and then finally the bra stays in place. It’s still a bit tight, biting into Roadhog’s skin where it will probably leave marks, but it’s admittedly a sweet bite that makes him grunt a bit when he moves. 

Roadhog can see himself in the smudged mirror - the mask is still in place and he’s still wearing the heavy pants, grill and belt and all, but strapped around his chest is that pretty silky thing with the red highlights. It doesn’t even look as ridiculous as he had anticipated. He adjusts the cups in a way that feels oddly natural although it shouldn’t, and his laughter is more of a heavy grunt when he discovers it _does_ give him a nice cleavage. Curiously he rubs over the swell where his tits are pushed together, feeling coarse grey hair and fattened muscle under his rough hands, and behind him ,Junkrat almost chokes on himself. 

The older man can feel him press into his backside, rubbing against the wide expanse of his ass already, but the slim junker is effectively hidden from his sight in the mirror that way. He can only see Junkrat’s hands when they squeeze through between his chest and his arms, excitedly grabbing two fistfuls of everything he can reach - flesh or cloth, it doesn’t matter to him. 

“Roadie… Roadie, mate, you got the most precious tits on Earth. I swear by me worthless, damned soul, I’ve never seen tits that pretty before,” he’s panting somewhere between Roadhog’s shoulder blades, almost reaching to his neck. Almost. 

He wants to tell Junkrat he’s never seen actual nice tits before then, but all he manages to do is growl when a persistent erection digs into his ass. Junkrat’s arousal is always infectious. It doesn’t matter what Roadhog thinks he wants or doesn’t want when Jamie throws all of his youthful impulsiveness at him, he always finds himself hot within minutes. It’s like an aphrodisiac and it stirs a desire in him that feels depraved, but oh so hungry after being starved for so long. 

“You wanna fuck my tits, Rat?” Not even the filters can hide the huskiness in his deep voice, and for a second the squirming behind him stops. Maybe Junkrat has just cum in his pants, Roadhog thinks, that’d be like him. But then two surprisingly strong hands - though in very different ways - squeeze his chest so hard it almost hurts, and then they’re suddenly pulled back and pushing into his sides. 

“Get on the goddamn bed ya filthy, fuckin’ genius.”

-

Junkrat’s out of breath by the time he has Roadhog on his back so he can straddle his chest. He’s a bit hesitant to settle all his weight on the older man as if he could be too heavy, and Roadhog wants to laugh at that. A big, calloused hand on his hip guides him until he’s relaxing on top of Roadhog, and the blond’s laughter is strained from excitement when his hard cock slips against the artificial cleavage the bra creates. Junkrat spits into his flesh hand to slick up his cock and then pushes into the warm fold between Roadhog’s tits. 

“Ah, fuck mate, that’s so good…” He’s just babbling but breaks off with a gasp when the older man uses his free hand to press his pecs together a bit more by supporting them from one side. Junkrat’s slim hips snap forward impatiently, and as odd as the sensation is of having someone rub himself off into your chest, the view is quite breathtaking. 

Junkrat’s just lean, flexing muscle over him, tense and drawn tight, not a gram of fat on him - he’s like some feral animal, designed only for maximum efficiency, and yet Roadhog realizes he never gets to appreciate it quite like now. The blond is on full display right before him, lost in his own arousal, panting and thrusting and grabbing at Roadhog’s shoulder with his metal hand for leverage. The familiar noise falling from Junkrat’s lips and the way Roadhog can feel the muscles in his thigh and buttocks work make his own cock stir curiously in the confines of his pants, but he’s in no rush. He’s not twenty-five and ready-to-go-whenever anymore. He enjoys riding it out like this, drinking in the view of Junkrat on top of him, eager to bury as much of his impatient cock between Roadhog’s tits as he can.

His flesh hand is rubbing at the swell of flesh in something that is almost a caress, earning a content, rumbling noise from the older man. Junkrat can feel it vibrate through Roadhog’s chest and his own trembling thighs, and it only serves to spur him on further. His hard cock is disappearing between Roadhog’s soft tits again and again and he can’t tear his gaze from it. The older man’s skin is warm and slick with spit and precum, and it’s only the steady hand at his hip that keeps him from fucking himself into a frenzy and just slipping off. The matted hair just adds some extra friction to it, and Junkrat wishes he could just die happily like that. 

“Feelin’ good, boss?”

Junkrat swears he can feel the deep voice rather than hear it and he curses, rutting into the slick cleft more urgently now. “Yeah… yeah, fuck, yer tits really are the most perfect thing, Roadie…” 

Junkrat’s out of breath and desperate for release already, Roadhog can see that - his pale skin is flushed in the prettiest shade of red and his patchy hair is even messier than usual. Bright, amber eyes are fixed on his tits strapped in that silky garment, how their softness envelopes his leaking cock and there’s something endlessly satisfying to Roadhog about how Junkrat can get himself so worked up over him.

Roadhog just watches how the younger man's face twists up when his hand at the bony hip slips a bit lower, just so he can teasingly drag a finger through his ass cheeks. Junkrat’s rhythm falters with a throaty laugh. 

“Fucker,” he complains about catching him off guard like that, but he’s back at ease quickly enough, moaning this time when Roadhog does it again. 

Soon he’s fucking Roadhog’s tits while grinding himself against the pressure at his twitching hole at the same time - they have no lube so it won’t go anywhere, but it’s enough to have the skinny junker sweat and shiver with every thrust all the same. The taunting rubbing and prodding makes Junkrat’s cock throb in response, and he's moaning desperately while digging fingernails and metal into Roadhog’s skin. It’s going to leave nasty marks, but he’s looking forward to them.

 

Junkrat’s just panting nonsense now, coming undone so beautifully on top of his huge bodyguard. Roadhog feels a distinct, urgent pull between his own legs when Junkrat tenses up. He’s picking up speed, rutting, and huffing and grabbing at whatever he can one last time before he chokes on his own breath and cum splatters all over Roadhog’s mask. 

They’re both breathing heavily, but Junkrat is the one who slumps into himself when all the tension just leaks out of him - literally and metaphorically. He relies entirely on Roadhog’s strength to keep him upright long enough to let him slip off the older man and get settled at his side. All he can still do is press himself into Roadhog’s warm skin while he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, bringing up his flesh hand to curl his fingers into silver chest hair that is sticky from his own juices. 

Thankfully Roadhog only needs one arm to hold him close, so he can use the other to wipe the lenses clean. His hard cock is pressing rather uncomfortably against his pants by now, but he knows Junkrat will take care of it in a few minutes with just as much enthusiasm as he does everything else. When he’s done rubbing the mess he’s made into Roadhog’s chest, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, that's all guys!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/) to drop off your own wishes! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
